Immortally Different
by Avalon Phoenix
Summary: Allow me to begin my story, give you a view into a world of one whom there are others similar, yet so very different.
1. Prologue: An Introduction

Prologue

_**Disclaimer- Twilight and all characters are property of Stephanie Meyers and Little, Brown and Company. Argeneau Series books and all characters are property of Linsay Sands and Avon Books, an Imprint of HarperCollins. Created characters and their personal plot lines are property of Avalon Phoenix.**_

Immortality... a much controversial topic. One of the most, in fact. If asked, some would say they don't pay much attention to the term. Some would jump at the chance to be an immortal, the chance to live forever too great a temptation to pass. The rest, and this would be a very small amount mind you, would much rather be mortal- as they were meant to be. They say to be immortal would mean to be alone for all eternity, watching all the people you love pass on year after year.

Eventually, the immortal[s] in question would isolate themselves from all humanity and most animals(one can't avoid all living creatures), knowing if they become a hermit, there would be no danger in becoming attached to another person and therefore would not be in danger of the fear of losing said loved one.

Those who know the woes that come along with being an immortal... Those that choose to stay mortal, are truly wise. Even though those persons do not believe that immortals exists, they still understand the greatest burdens of immortals.

I have been alive for many a year, more than most can count(especially when one gets into the years before Christ). Do you know of Altantis? _**~chuckles~**_ Yes, that Atlantis, the Lost City. I was alive that long ago, many a millenia. But, you may well ask, how long have I been alive? Long enough. That is, the exact number is something you will find out later in the story. If you are a wee bit befuddled, my story will clarify itself and more as I tell it. Allow me to begin my story, give you a view into a world of one whom there are others similar to, yet so very different.


	2. Chapter One: The Journey Begins

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer- Twilight and all characters are property of Stephanie Meyers and Little, Brown and Company. Argeneau Series books and all characters are property of Linsay Sands and Avon Books, an Imprint of HarperCollins. Created characters and their personal plot lines are property of Avalon Phoenix.**_

_**Fair warning- this chapter, and the next chapter, will be filler- this chapter in particular. All of the descriptions will be important for later on in the story and following sequels. I am also a sensory writer, or I cater(no pun intended) to the senses. I want my readers to be able to picture everything almost, if not completely, picture the scenes/settings and be completely drawn into the story. Everything I write, I write for a reason. If it's all as clear as mud, later it will become crystal...To an extent. Hehe. But I digress; Enjoy the story!**_

_**P.S. I am using a basic translation website, my foreign language conversations are basic, and I know that they are so. It might not be practical, but since I am not multi-lingual- it's the next best thing.**_

_**Warning- There is mentioning of alcohol in this story, and there will be in the following sequels. My character is of age and very responsible. I will NOT be having any of the underage characters drinking. I do not condone underage drinking in any way. Please be wise and do not drink if you are under the legal drinking age in any country. **_

҉

In all my years, I have traveled to many places; often I re-visit certain places that I particularly love. I've visited Rome, Milan, Sienna, Versailles, Havana, and Alexandria; I've lived in Venice, near Alway, Stonehaven, Alice Springs, and other such places. Most recently, though, I have been spending my time in isolation in one of the many Birch Tree forests in Russia, hidden away from civilization. In all my traveled years, it's one of the few places in which my duration was quite extensive, nearly indefinite. It is a very beautiful place, quite serene, but after several decades of residing in controlled sunlight isolation I decided it was high time that I travel and make residence elsewhere in the world. I needed to breathe different air, see different sorts of flora and fauna- a place where I could freely walk among humanity once more. Well...For the most part. I had a contact of mine conduct a tad bit of research for me, for I had given him full reigns on this particular "assignment" save for a singular request- small civilization. You see, it wasn't a matter of self control and will power that was an issue with me, on the contrary, I have gargantuan amounts of both traits. It was more a matter of human contact, or lack there of. Having lived without the contact for so long, it would be quite taxing upon one's mind and senses if one were to be thrown into a bustling city environment(i.e. Manhattan, Philadelphia,Tokyo, London, etc) what with all the sudden sights, scents/odors, and sounds- not to mention very unwise to be thrust into such a situation. I'd much rather begin in a smaller town, though not one so small it would have made my relocation pointless.

It wasn't long before I heard from my contact, of which was one call I was very much looking forward to. He had called me armed with information about a location that fit just about each one of my requirements- small town, ideal weather conditions for most of the year, my home being a safe distance away from the small bit of civilization although close enough to be in city limits. There was a downside, as there is in almost every instance, that the town was a wee bit smaller than I preferred. However, I was happy to overlook that small flaw, being very optimistic. Now that I think of it, there might be a small bit of protesting from a few of the locals, but that could be dealt with when the time comes. The best little bit of it all- I had never before visited the town. It was all the more exciting with that extra fact, for I loved to visit brand new places. Which may be surprising to some of you since it could be implied that I've lived long enough to have taken residence in every city, but I am the kind of being that likes to settle in one place for an extended period of time. How am I able to do such a thing, you may well ask? As revealed earlier, I tend to isolate myself and take the life of a hermit; so that combined with... certain abilities of mine I am more than able to reside in one place. But I digress.

I had called my contact as I was e-mailing him everything he needed for my new home- plans and blueprints for everything I needed- and I was promised a year's time.* Of course, as it goes with any sort of building project, there were a few extra weeks tacked on to the deadline. Only for a few "unforeseen" happenings with some of the construction and deliveries, nothing too serious or delaying. It was bearable enough- first for the reason that I had waited a year already for the home to be completed that a few extra weeks and second.. it gave me a reason to give a proper farewell to my little cottage.

҉

The morning of my departure, I packed my immediate necessities. Once I had completed my task, I walked the short distance to the foyer, turning around to take one last look at my rustic haven. When you first walk in to the foyer, it is a semi-enclosed space with built in benches against the opposite walls, a coat-hat rack directly to your right. On the far left wall is a small, wood table adorned with a vase of fresh wild flowers, a wrought iron framed mirror situated above it. The small alcove is illuminated by wall sconces on either side of the front door and on the opposite wall.

Once past the foyer, the entire space opens up into a single, decent sized living space. A stone fireplace sits directly to the right of the archway, the mantle a square log, decorated with a few statuettes and ornaments. The lingering smell of charred wood and crackling fire hung in the air, a somewhat comforting scent. Almost directly in front of the archway sits a table, hand crafted and stained a warm wheat colour, flanked by two handcrafted benches. Its decorations consisting of a vase of wildflowers, a sage and mint green table runner, with stone coloured plates in four places. To the right of the table is a small seating area situated atop a braided rug, alternating between dusted tints and shades of blue, grey, and rusty browns. In the middle of the rug sits a coffee table the same warm wheat colour as the dining table, adorned with books and a small vase of wildflowers. To the left of the table are two wheat coloured armchairs, with yarn woven seats. Resting against the wall is a lovely dusty-olive green sofa done in leather, with a tufted back and tufting along the base, the arms with a Victorian curve.

The farthest left corner houses the kitchen, so to speak. Below a small, paned window is a farmhouse style cast iron sink, enameled in white. The cupboards a natural pine, coated with a high-gloss sealant, flank the sink and stretch approximately two or three metres, topped with a sand coloured marble countertop. The refrigerator is closest to the table, disguised to appear as a cupboard, pine paneling on all visible sides. Against the far wall you would find the stove, of the old fashioned, wood burning variety. It belongs in the space, in all of its sooty black glory. Just between you and I, I am more accustomed to using such a device for cooking my meals in any case. Completing the area is a small, mobile island with open storage underneath with a butcherblock, stained a maple colour, topping it off.

The last corner is occupied by the only washroom, complete with all the basic necessities. A simple, white pedestal sink is the first thing one sees when they would walk in, accented with a mirror framed with a scrolled wrought iron pattern. The toilet, an old fashioned yet simple in design, sits along the farthest wall. Its neighbor is a simple wardrobe, housing all the towels, soaps, and other necessities. In the corner adjacent to the sink you'll find a claw-foot tub, very Victorian in design, the faucet, handles, and hand-shower in wrought iron to match the sink faucet.

With one last look at my little haven, I walked through the front door and stepped onto the porch. A simple, ebony bench sits to the right of the door, accompanied by a small bistro style table. I reached out to softly run my fingertips along the back of the bench, remembering each morning and evening that I had spent watching the wildlife. I walked on, my feet connecting with the rugged stone that made up the walkway. After 12 steps or so, I turned my torso to get a better view of the exterior. The weathered wood a warm colour in the light of the early sunset, multi-coloured shadows dancing along the visage. From any point in the sky, unless you were just above my cabin, it would be a difficult thing indeed to locate exactly where my haven is. For, you see, the roof is covered in indigenous plants, flowers, and grasses; from an airplane or helicopter it would look like another clearing, as there are many in this forest.

I continued to look on, prolonging my lengthy farewell. I raised my hand to the cabin, a literal signal of farewell, a slight smile playing on my lips. I slowly turned away, looking forward, taking the first steps on a journey that would change my life forever. I took my time traversing through the trees, enjoying the fresh air and scents of all the foliage. Birds in the distance tweeted and twitted as they flew from tree to tree, a red squirrel scurried along the forest floor, a pack of wolves hidden amongst the shadows kept their eyes on myself as I trudged along. I hummed an old folk song, a parting song, continuing my farewell. I knew, though, that I would return. It would be only a little while to one such as myself, but it would be some time for others. I would have my memories, still fresh as the day they were created, and that was comfort enough.

After several minutes, I was nearing the edge of the forest, approaching the only road that was nearest to my haven. I reached into the pocket of my deep emerald green trench coat, extracting my old fashioned sun spectacles(or sunglasses as your generation may call them). They were a basic round shape, wired in silver, the lenses as black as onyx. My family, the younger ones, jested how my spectacles merely aided to the fact that I was old fashioned and "stuck in my ways". I never paid any mind to the jeers and jibes, for I always parried with an unbeatable gesture or comment. I smiled as a few memories surfaced, delighting in the fact that I would soon see my loved ones I so dearly missed.

Emerging from the trees and shrubbery, I stepped onto the pavement silently, turning to the vehicle awaiting my arrival. As promised, a cab was waiting at the time I requested, parked a metre or two away from my current position.

"Привет, хороший сэр!" I called to the cabbie.

"Добрый вечер, справедливая леди!" He returned, his features turned upwards in a kind smile, his eyes sparkling with mirth. I knew he was a kind soul, faithful to his wife and grown children.

I smiled, mirth filling my own eyes. "Как делают Вас ярмарка этим вечером, хороший сэр?"

"Очень хорошо, справедливая леди. Где я могу взять Вас?" He asked, opening the trunk.

"К аэропорту, пожалуйста. Аэропорт Pulkovo," I replied, depositing my one luggage piece into the open space.

"Сразу же, справедливая леди," said he, closing the trunk. He moved along to the rear door and opened it for me.

I smiled my thanks, climbing in. He shut the door softly and made his way to the drivers door. Once he was settled in, the cab growled to life, pulling over into the road more. We struck up a polite conversation, one about his family. He was all too happy to chatter away about his lovely wife, his children, and his grandchildren. I smiled warmly as he praised them to the skies, finding pleasure in knowing that he dearly loved his wife as she loved him. He held his family in such high esteem, he would do anything for them. It was a comfort to know such a thing, as there were some who feared such commitments.

We continued our conversation, keeping on the topic of families, winding our way through the forests and into civilization. Mind you, there was a town or village here or there; for the most part, however, it was not until we drew closer to Saint Petersburg. As we drove on, I looked out the window, marveling at the scenery and how much some things had changed whilst others had not. It was a great joy to see the sights of the villages and farms, the sounds of the vehicles and tools, the scents of the farms and cities mingling in a strange, yet lovely melody.

As we arrived at the airport approximately two hours later, the sun had completely set, the city coming alive as the lights illuminated the midnight blue sky. I looked to the cabbie as he pulled to a stop, climbed out of his seat, and came around to open my door. I smiled warmly in thanks, gracefully stepping out to take in the sight of the airport. He meandered around to the trunk, removing my bag from the shallow depths. I looked around, my gaze calculating- it wasn't very busy at all, uncharacteristically so for one of the busiest airports in Russia. No matter, for I had seen it wouldn't be very busy, going along perfectly with my need for discretion. Turning to the cabbie, I bade him farewell, paying the fee and tipping him handsomely. I walked towards the door brusquely, a small smile on my face, knowing he wouldn't realize how much I had paid him until I was well past the doors.

As soon as I entered the building, my pace adjusted to a leisurely gait, matching the atmosphere of the environment. I looked around briefly, taking in my surroundings, looking at the modern architecture. I turned my focus from the fascinating décor, making my way over to the counter. I conversed lightheartedly with the employee, showing my correct documentation, checking my luggage in. As soon as that was in order, I bade farewell to the employee, strolling over to the security section.

Once I was cleared and through customs, I walked to the terminal, taking a seat by the door. I looked around nonchalantly, taking notice of all my fellow passengers. Inhaling deeply, I smiled, reveling and bristling ever so slightly with pride- I was very much in control with my senses, more so now than ever in fact. A tone sounded from speakers, followed by a voice that my flight was ready for boarding. I rose slowly from my seat, straightening my clothing and spectacles in the process. A small number of passengers were already at the jet bridge, walking through to the aircraft. I followed suit, keeping my eyes on the persons in front of me, my other senses on the passengers behind me.

Moments later, I was settled into my seat in the first class section, gazing out the window. I briefly looked away to scan the immediate area, smirking ever so slightly as a few memories surfaced. My family had pestered me to no end about using the company jet or getting one for myself, droning on about the dangers of commercial flights. While understanding their concerns, being quite valid, I would not budge on my decision to purchase a private jet. I saw it as one more useless thing I did not need, for if I did not spend time in the crowds of the world, I would not have built up the self control I have developed. I also did not wish to flaunt my wealth, my little haven a perfect example of the simple life I often preferred. My refusal was met with a comment from one of the younger members, claiming that I was "an old, ornery spinster stuck in my ways"- which was met with a swift boxing of the ears. He never uttered anything of the sort again after that.

I settled myself against the window, adjusting the small pillow under my head. The flight was relatively long, but not horrendously so- approximately 3 and a half hours- give or take a several minutes, of course. It would do me good to catch up on a little rest, even if I only dozed the entire way. Resting also would deter any of the other passengers or flight attendants from striking up "small talk", as much as I did love an occasional chat with a person, I wanted to observe. Minutes after the last passenger had boarded, the plane moved forward on the runway, preparing for take off. My senses set to work as the plane lifted into the air, giving me bearings of the plane without my eyes to drink everything in, observing through these senses. I could smell the tang of metal from the plane, the menagerie of perfumes and colognes, the tartness of lemon disinfectant, the bitters and sweets of the alcohol, and the slight horrendous sour of sweaty body odor of the 47 year old man five seats diagonal to me... It wasn't a pleasant smell, but I've been through worse.

Two hours later, I shifted and stretched as much as my seat would allow, smoothing out my hair. At that moment, a young female flight attendant made her way over to ask if I needed anything. I smiled kindly, requesting a drink and a small appetizer, telling her that I wasn't opposed to being surprised. She returned my smile dutifully, and somewhat happily, setting off to retrieve something "spectacular". She was pleasantly surprised at my ease, her day brightening ever so slightly- as I gathered from her thoughts. I only poked a moment, wanting to keep up the surprise. I knew from experience that dealing with someone kind and generally happy could brighten any worker's day, reveling in the rarity of such a person.

I turned my attention to the window, my eyes adjusting to take in the world from a bird's eye view. To myself, it was a magnificent sight that I would never tire of, filling my heart with contentedness. Light footsteps caught my attention, my gaze turning to meet that of the flight attendant. In one hand she carried an apple martini, the other carried a plate of steamed dumplings. It wasn't extravagant by any means, something I relished in, taking joy in the simplicity. I thanked the attendant, taking a sip of the drink once she was helping another passenger. The sweet, tartness of the apple coupled with the slight burning sting of the alcohol filled my taste buds, the drink all around pleasant. I then picked up the chopsticks to taste the dumplings, the aromas of chicken and pork wafting up to my nose. The soft shell mingled with the taste of the spiced meat, pork being in this particular delight. I had lost interest in food, as all of my kind do, but I ate out of necessity. For a few reasons, but I shan't reveal them until later, when the time is right.

As I enjoyed my snack, if you will, I continued to gaze out the window, taking in the sights of the wispy clouds against the faint darkness of the land below. I became lost in my thoughts, thinking of all that I would do with my family. I would certainly have them come visit me, a family reunion of sorts, as I would certainly visit them whenever my schedule would permit me. Many minutes passed, my eyes staring blankly out the window as my mind saw memories and past events, joyous and sorrowful alike. A few more minutes later, I looked up as a light came on, an automated voice requesting that we fasten our seat belts. I complied, turning to see the twinkling lights of London and her neighboring cities, a silent greeting. Having spent so many years in several "sittings", I came to love this city dearly, having watched her grow over different decades.

As the plane drew nearer to the city, I slowly became anxious to disembark said aircraft, to see familiar faces and ready to start my adventure. I thought of what was to come, a calculating twinkle slowly invading my eyes. Life altering events lay on the horizon, ready to jostle more than just one person- especially myself. I was ready and very willing to face these events, daring Life to deter me off course. I would never back down, almost craving the challenge that presented itself, determination settling in my eyes.

"Bring it on."

҉

_**Translations-**_

_**Russian-**_

"_**Привет, хороший сэр!"- **_Greetings, good sir!

"_**Добрый вечер, справедливая леди!"- **_Good evening, fair lady.

"_**Как делают Вас ярмарка этим вечером, хороший сэр?"- **_How do you fair this evening, good sir?

"_**Очень хорошо, справедливая леди. Где я могу взять Вас?"- **_Just well, fair lady. Where can I take you?

"_**К аэропорту, пожалуйста. Аэропорт Pulkovo,"- **_To the airport please. Pulkovo Airport.

"_**Сразу же, справедливая леди,"- **_At once, fair lady.

҉

_****__**A heartfelt thank you to hater of reality for putting my work on story alert, for it gave me that much needed spark to finish my chapter, type and edit it, then post it. Without you doing so, it would have been a while indeed before the next chapter was installed.**_


	3. Chapter Two: The Promise of Tomorrow

Chapter Two: The Promise of Tomorrow

_**Disclaimer- Twilight and all characters are property of Stephanie Meyers and Little, Brown and Company. Argeneau Series books and all characters are property of Linsay Sands and Avon Books, an Imprint of HarperCollins. Created characters and their personal plot lines are property of Avalon Phoenix.**_

_**Happy New Year everyone!**_

_**Unfortunately, I found this chapter quite difficult to write, coming up against a brick wall often. However, I did finally finish writing out the main draft and have, of course, typed it up. I am most obviously delayed in my delivery of this chapter, seeing as how a new job has me worn out afterward. To make amends, this chapter is quite long, though I hope not overly so. More action is sure to come in the next chapter, at least a more interesting plot line. There is much more dialogue in this chapter, as well as some humor(or what I hope you will find humorous). Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**P.S. The name that appears in this chapter, "Avia", is not my character's actual name. It's a nickname bestowed upon her by everyone in the family. It's actually a meaning for a general relative's name, in a certain language(the same with "nepos"). I might reveal a little spoiler if the first person who guesses correctly messages me with the meaning/translation. Happy Hunting and Reading!**_

_**P.P.S. I may not post another chapter for a while. The reason being is that I would like to write up a few chapters and type them up, get them ready for regular posting so that I have something to give you, my readers, to enjoy while I continue to work. Also, my job may be a central cause in delays, but I will endeavor to persevere to post chapters in a more timely fashion than I am currently.**_

_**Warning- There is mentioning of alcohol in this story, and there will be in the following sequels. My character is of age and very responsible. I will NOT be having any of the underage characters drinking. I do not condone underage drinking in any way. Please be wise and do not drink if you are under the legal drinking age in any country. **_

҉

Stepping off the plane some moments later, the London atmosphere charged a familiar assault on my senses. I hadn't been to London in several years, decades in fact. But I kept in touch with my family faithfully, never missing a milestone. I was proud of myself for that; for when one becomes a hermit, as you all know, you loose touch with the outside world and therefore, your family along with it.

The scents, odors, and sounds danced around my head- the warm cinnamon and deep brown sugar of a pastry shop, the recently printed paper of books and newspapers, the squealing of the conveyer belts scraping along, the perfumes of workers and passengers alike, the scent of cleaner wafting from a distant washroom with the underlying stench of rankness. One more scent assaulted my nose- the somewhat horrendous stench of the 47 year old male...Lovely. He walked by briskly, my mind asserting that he has a medical condition that he cannot help, the poor soul.

I meandered my way over to the baggage claim section, biding my time. I was in no hurry, as my family were not quite close. The traffic outside the airport was beginning to pick up, the night life of the city awakening and thriving. As it would be but a mere few moments before my luggage was loaded off the aircraft and onto the conveyer belt, I concluded that it provide ample opportunity to participate in a favorite pass time- people watching.

The traffic within the airport terminal itself was steadily picking up steadily, the people bustling about in their own manner. One trudged along, with a tendency to lead with his left foot, not exactly an indicator that he was left handed, but he certainly was. His head was slightly tilted, a cellular phone "attached" to his ear, speaking quite fervently. He seemed most anxious, yammering on about an investment deal and closing it. The sharp clipping of high-heeled shoes encased in black velvet entered the picture, passing by my immediate line of sight. With a determined gait, she preened on, a projected air of confidence broadcast to those around her. One look at her eyes betrayed her, the air disappeared in a shroud of despair. Recently, her lover had vanished, moving along to a new conquest. She hadn't believed anyone when she was told that he wasn't a gentleman. Poor soul, but something good will come to her soon.

And so, thus I continued on in such a manner, closing my eyes as I waited, taking in the sights with my other senses. Some moments later, the corner of my lip curled upward into a smirk. Slow, calculating(almost lazy) steps accompanied by a casual gait with business undertones. The closer the steps came, the wider my smirk grew, transforming into a grin.

"At last, a mere fraction of the brood has finally arrived," I remarked cheekily, my eyes still closed. "I was becoming worried."

I was met with a tenored chuckle. "You can easily entertain yourself by doing nothing for hours on end."

"At least I am genuinely productive when I am entertaining," I retorted, my eyes sparkling with mirth.

I needed not to look at the pair's countenance to know that both sets of cheeks were flushed, eyes darting around in slight mortification. However, I did take a peek for my own amusement and for unnecessary validation. Deciding to end their present mortified state, I stood to embrace them, my lengthy arms nearly encircling them both.

I placed my hand on the cheek of the young man in front of me, smiling softly, "It is good to see you, Lucern."

He returned my smile, placing his hands on my shoulders, "It's good to see you, as well."

I turned to the young woman accompanying him, my smile warming ever so slightly. "This must be your fiancée, Katherine," said I. "Or Kate C. Leever as she introduces herself, per usual."

Kate smiled sheepishly, in a slightly 'you caught me' sort of manner, nodding. I watched as Lucern wrapped an arm around her, gently pulling her to him. His eyes sparkled with great admiration and love. To anyone, it was a sight to behold, but especially to myself. Lucern had been alone for many a year, becoming a notorious recluse. He needed someone like Kate, someone with passion and spunk, to bring him out of his shell.

"Yes, Avia," said he, using my familiar nickname. "This is my fiancée, my Kate."

Glancing over her figure, I could tell that the turning had filled her out wherever necessary. While she had been reasonably close to her peak condition, there was, of course, room for improvement. Her hair appeared more healthy, shining nicely, even in the fluorescent lights of the airport. In general terms, the turning process would never do anyone a disservice, with the few, rare exceptions.

"Shall I retrieve your luggage for you?" Lucern asked, turning more towards me as he spoke.

I smiled with warm gratitude. "That would be most lovely, nepos. Thank you."

Lucern glanced at Kate with smug triumph, the look returned with a thinly veiled glare. I silently chuckled to myself as I witnessed the exchange, Kate still glaring at her fiancé as he turned to gather my luggage. Lucern was decidedly old fashioned- while sometimes a gentleman, though sometimes a bit cantankerous, even tending towards chauvinistic at times (as Kate would claim him to be after a spat). He always opened the door for the ladies, pulled out their chairs, insisted on carrying anything that might be too heavy, etcetera. However, he was quite stuck in his ways, seeing how he and Kate had first met, and in other situations he could be quite difficult to deal with, when talking to the younger generation of the family. The modern generation would call Lucern an old crony, though not in so many words. Kate's glare was, as you modern generation like to say, "shove it".

"How have the plans been progressing?" I asked, taking capture Kate's attention, coupled with that I was genuinely curious, but truly needn't ask.

A wearied sigh was my first answer, followed by, "They're coming along alright, I guess. It's mostly the usual stress of planning a wedding. The unusual stress being the two families meeting and figuring out how not to reveal anything to my family, and so on. Lucern's been wonderful, though maybe too agreeable at times."

"I know that he is only concerned with your happiness, my dear," I soothed. "Anything that would make you happy, would in turn make him delighted as well."

"In a way it's a relief," she continued. "I expect to hear the usual answer- 'No.'. But I do so want an honest opinion once in a while, or even let me know what he's thinking."

"Believe me, my dear," said I, brow raised to further finalize my point. "Lucern would most definitely put his foot down if he is not keen to something." I leaned in closer to utter the next words, "I am also quite certain that his mind will be entirely elsewhere during the event."

Kate chuckled shortly, her cheeks slightly aflame. She had caught on to my hidden meaning straight away, but did not comment. She turned as the topic of discussion drew closer, carrying my meager luggage bag. I found no qualms in wearing a particular article of clothing or any sort of outfit multiple times, and think it entirely wasteful to purchase clothing to only wear them once. Too often have I seen women , men even, do just that- unfortunately including some in my own family.

"Shall we depart?" I asked as Lucern approached, an arm slipping around Kate's waist.

He inclined his head and gestured forward in response, allowing Kate and I to walk ahead first. I had taken her arm and engaged her in conversation, mostly of how Lucern and she had first met. Knowing the story already, I enjoyed hearing how the pair described the series of events, squabbling over how a particular played out or what words were exactly said. I laughed as though hearing the story for the first time, the way silent words and boisterous expressions were exchanged made it all the more amusing.

As soon as we had exited the airport and hailed a cab, the two lovebirds acting as guides insisted for a stop at a local pub for a somewhat late evening meal. Still in the early stages of the "Honeymoon Stage", they were hungry...And in much more ways than one, might I add. Though I did think it ideal- I wouldn't be partaking in my usual sustenance until my arrival at my newest home. They both raved about Windsor Castle Pub in Kensington, roughly half an hour's drive from the airport, but I did not mind the commute.

After our arrival, we were immediately seated in a secluded corner, the lights overhead casting a soft glow over the décor. It would allow for more privacy, even though the patrons were scarce for this time of night. As we settled in, Lucern ordered a veritable smorgasbord and the three of us eased into conversations of our families and business ventures.

"Avia, What is your reasoning for going to the States, let alone to live in a virtual ghost town?" Lucern asked, leaning back into his chair. He rested his arm along the back of Kate's seat, his free hand resting on his drink glass.

My lips turned upwards into a knowing smile, one brow raised. "Where I'll be residing isn't a ghost town, my dear. There is a sizable enough population, said population being alive and well."..._For the most part,_ I added to myself.

"There must be more to it than a simple 'change of scenery'..." He mused, trailing off, lowering his head in concentration. I heard his thoughts as he processed through every scenario, being the novelist that he is. Swiftly running through many options, his mind stopped on the only plausible conclusion. "...Unless you've either discovered or seen something.." He slowly looked up at me, eyes expectant.

I raised my glass to my lips, replying nonchalantly before taking a sip, "Perhaps I have, perhaps I have not."

Eyebrows raised immediately, Lucern waited for more information. But he would soon be disappointed, as I did not offer anything more for him.

"What have you seen, Avia?" He pressed. "I may not be an enforcer, but I can help."

I leaned towards him, patting his hand comfortingly, replying, "I so greatly appreciate the sentiment, darling. But the reasons I cannot divulge as of yet."

Immediately he huffed, slouching in his seat. I felt a slight twinge of sorrow, knowing how he despised being left out of affairs. Though notorious for being a recluse, he always disliked being left out of family matters. Some have assumed in the past, unjustly so, that because he was so reserved he never had taken interests beyond his own coupled with the fact that he wasn't an enforcer- he was left out of many things. But, in due time, all would be revealed.

Again I reached for his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Do not distress yourself," said I. "Once I am settled in my new home, I shall be inviting the family to my home. I vow to reveal more at that time."

Lurcern's countenance slowly progressed from sulking irritation to a hopeful pout. "Does Uncle Lucian know of anything?" He asked, the smallest of glimmers in his eye. I knew he was hopeful in what response I would give.

I snorted immediately, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Kate interjected, bewildered.

"Firstly, Lucian is not my keeper," I began, pointing my finger in slight indignation. "Secondly, I have come to the conclusion that dearest Uncle Lucian needn't know of the details at this time. The only one who knows much of anything is Bastien, as I have needed his assistance with the proper documentations, etcetera."

Lucern perked up enough that his pout disappeared. "I am surprised that you haven't mentioned anything to Uncle," he commented.

"He doesn't need to me made aware of anything at the present, as I've mentioned before," I replied, taking a sip of my beverage.

At that moment, our meals arrived, effectively ending our current conversation. While we dined, Kate brought up more topics on her wedding, Lucern rolling his eyes in jest. We also talked of family,-Lucern filling me in on my own family- with her trying to goad me into telling embarrassing stories about the family, especially her fiancé, but I would not divulge such 'precious' information. I did lean towards her, whispering so only she could hear, telling her to inform me if he was ever acting like an imbecile- granting her permission to use me as leverage for any dreadful behavior.

After our meal, we rose to depart with Lucern pausing a moment to leave a generous tip. It was an admirable gesture, seeing as how we arrived relatively late. Once outside, he hailed a cab, opening the door for Kate and I. I chose the side away from the driver, Lucern and Kate sitting across from myself. I situated my bag beside my feet, then raised my countenance to look at the pair.

"Are all of the necessities assembled in my bedchamber?" I asked Lucern.

"Everything is all set," he replied. "Your room's been booked, a car will be waiting to pick you up in the morning, and I'm sure you have all of your proper documentation."

I merely nodded, reaching down to pat my bag in indication. He turned his head towards the driver, as if he were to speak to him. I glanced at my nepos, seeing the reason for the search that would lead to an imperative question.

"Yes," I whispered suddenly.

Lucern swiftly turned to look at me, a fleeting look of surprise crossed his countenance. Kate also looked surprised, but it lingered and was more telling.

"How long has it been?" he asked, having recovered from his surprise.

"Just short of a fortnight," I replied.

He mulled my answer around in his mind a moment before he grunted and relaxed, settling back further into his seat. Kate's brow furrowed in confusion, clearly lost in the exchange that had just taken place.

"Wha-" she began.

I interrupted her by holding my finger to my lips, signaling her to keep silent. As I inclined my head towards the driver, she relaxed immediately in understanding. Lucern leaned over to whisper in her ear, telling how he would explain this peculiar conversation during a more private time. I then enticed Lucern to beguile me with tales of his adventures in London, setting of a session of a playfully laced banter between Kate and himself, the sound of light slaps peppering the conversation.

This continued on until we arrived at the hotel, The Hilton at Terminal Four. The cab driver was polite enough to take my bag for me, offering me his hand to assist me out of the vehicle. I tipped him well, topped off with a chaste kiss on the cheek, sending him blushing furiously. I smiled, amused that I had brightened his day. Lucern took the bag from the driver after assisting Kate out of the vehicle, smiling slightly at the exchange. I took my bag from Lucern, giving the couple one last embrace coupled with a kiss upon the temple, promising to give Kate a telephone call once I was settled into my new residence.

I turned from the two, walking into the lobby. I leisurely walked to the front desk, biding my time. Once there, I exchanged pleasantries with the concierge whilst they entered my information into the computer system. Moments later, key card in hand, I joined the young man who took my portmanteau, gesturing towards the elevators with a pleasant smile. After a few more moments, we arrived at our destination floor, walking the short distance to my bedchamber. I unlocked and opened the door, the attendant placing my portmanteau beside the chaise lounge. I gave him a sweet smile, placing a tip in his hand. He smiled in return, bowing at the waist before taking his leave. As he turned though, I easily caught his juvenile fleeting thought, my smile turning into a straight line.

"Hmm.." I muttered to myself.

I looked at the small sitting area of the suite, a chaise lounge in a chocolate brown accented in pumpkin coloured pillows directly across from the door. A window framed in pumpkin orange and café cream stripes sitting above the chaise, in panels and a Roman style shade. To the left, through a pair of sliding wooden and glass doors, is the bedchamber dressed in the same warm colours. A simple, yet luxurious washroom acting as an en-suite, the colours in a modern white and chocolate brown.

I removed my coat, placing it upon the bed, then walked to the chaise lounge. I draped myself along it, glancing out the window and at the stars once more, the promise of tomorrow bringing the brand new beginning for our family and others- promising to be most interesting, indeed.


End file.
